The Diary of a Squib
by Washuwashu
Summary: ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE.
1. Chapter 1: No Longer A Squib?

"Listen, we're going to have to have a talk."

My father had just finished reading the 'Daily Prophet' with the headline "You-Know-Who Strikes Bristol." Underneath the headline was a photograph of a bunch of morons running around frantically for somewhere to hide. I knew it was nothing to laugh about, but I still found it rather amusing. I mean, it didn't really apply to me. I'm a squib, what the heck do I care?

"Are you listening?" My father said.

I nodded. I hate when my dad asks me if I'm listening when I have been the whole time. It's not like squibs are any less attentive than wizards are.

"The test results came in," said my father.

For those of you who don't know, every year squibs have to be tested for magical ability, because sometimes magical ability stays hidden for a while, even after you're 11 years old and supposed to be going to wizarding school, aka, me. There are 100 tasks you're supposed to preform, and for each task you preform correctly, you get a point.

1-75 points Squib.

76-90 points Legally a Wizard/Witch.

91-100 points Dream on.

You know what the highest amount of points I've ever gotten was?

One and a half.

I'm dead serious. That's the highest score I've ever gotten on this test. And the lady who gave me the test was probably just feeling sorry for me. So yeah, that's probably what my father was going to yell at me about.

He was probably going to throw in a few things about how I'm not like my little brother as well. My little brother is good at like, everything. He's nine, and already at Eggwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and getting straight A's at that. You'd probably get along with him.

Out of curiosity, I am sort of wondering how I did on this test. I might have gotten a two or a three, or maybe even-

"You got a 98."

I just stood there for a second. A 98? There's something wrong. I'm a squib. I've been a squib for the past fifteen years, and I'm FINE WITH THAT. There's no way I could all of the sudden get a 98. Oh god, now I'm going to have to start giving a crap about Voldemort. I'm going to have to start spending every day at my little brother's school, And I'm going to have to learn spells, and make potions, and start living in fear. I'm going to have to stop screwing around, and start getting with the program. This is the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Head Lice

I changed my mind, THIS is the worst day of my life. I left my old highschool just the other day. I'm going to miss everyone. Especially Juliana. Juliana was awesome. She was always cracking jokes about little things that no one would realize the first time around.

This one time, our history teacher misspoke, and told the class that Adolf Hitler was Australian. None of the other people in our class gave it a second thought, except for Juliana, who turned to me and said "Crikey!"

As for now, me, and a bunch of snot-nosed eleven-year-old punks are at the top of this pointless staircase that never stands still. One of the kids nearly broke his neck climbing it. What a dumb idea, a moving staircase. Who the hell came up with this?

Suddenly, This old wrinkly witch opened the door. Her old candlewax face eyed all of the eleven year olds, and then she did a sort of double take when she saw me.

"How old are you, and what's your name?"

"Finn Jackson. I'm 15."

"Ah, you're Epsilon's sister, aren't you? He's a great student! In only his first year, he's gotten straight A's, and all the professors seem to like him! They say he can enter any field he wants to, the ministry of magic said that he's this generations Albus Dumbledore!"

"Yeah I know, shut up."

The wrinkly witch looked at me for a second, and then turned away. "I'm Minerva McGonnigal." She said. "I'm the proud headmaster of Eggwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. In this next room here, is a room called the great hall. In this hall, is where you all will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."

My brother is in Gryffindor. Gryffindor is probably full of dorks.

She opened the door, and ahead of us were four long tables. All of us walked right down the center of them, towards a beaten up hat. The hat sang a dumb song, and then she explained that each of us had to put on the hat. I raised my hand and asked her if head lice is a problem at this school. The great hall broke into laughter, but they were silenced after Professor McGonnigal gave them a look. Anyway, she said you have to put on the hat and the hat would shriek "HUFFLEPUFF" or "RAVENCLAW" depending on how smart, loyal, brave or whatever you were. I'm not sure which I want to be in yet.

A hot guy over at the Slytherin table winked at me. Okay then! I want to be in Slytherin. Problem solved.

Briana White, a very pretty girl with long blonde hair joined the Ravenclaws. Chris Laura, a rather buff eleven year old who probably has an eight pack joined the Hufflepuffs, Fred Weasley, A redhead with freckles, huge glasses, and buck teeth joined my brother at the Gryffindor table. Yeah, I was right. Gryffindor house is for dorks.

"JACKSON, FINN!" Professor McGonnigal called my name. I got up. I was all ready to sit down, when suddenly, Professor McGonnigal did the unthinkable.

"Until now, the highest Miss Finn ever got on her Squibs Magical Aptitude Test was a 1.5! But just last week, Miss Jackson got a solid 98! I'm sure we're all eager to see which house Miss Jackson will be sorted into!"

Dammit. Why did she have to go and do that? Wrinkly bitch. I should kick her ass.

I felt the hat slip over my eyes. "Very interesting..." the hat said. "You have talent, a nice brain, you're a loyal friend, and brave. You could easily fit into any house."

I thought to myself "Not in Gryffindor... Not in Gryffindor... ANYWHERE but Gryffindor. Anywhere but that table full of dorks, and Buck-Toothed Fred Weasley." I thought maybe doing this might work, you know?

"Nice try, lady." Said the sorting hat. "But that only worked on me once. GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3: Leo and the Gargoyle

I felt my stomach sink as I walked toward the Gryffindor table. The Slytherin guy who winked at me earlier just sort of shrugged, and gave me an 'it happens' look. One of the less dorky Gryffindors pulled up his chair for me to sit next to him. "Thanks." I said. I sat down.

"Leonardo Malfoy." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Leonardo Malfoy. That's my name."

"Oh. I thought you were gay."

He sort of giggled. "You're name's Finn Jackson, right? Of the house of Jackson! What a great bunch of wizards and witches! And Epsilon is your brother? he's supposed to be some kind of genius."

"Can you stop rubbing it in?"

He leaned back in his chair a bit. "I know how that feels. To be the total opposite of what your family expects you to be."

"What, were you legally a squib for four years?"

"No, I'm um, I'm the first in my family to be a Gryffindor. Both my parents and all my great grandparents were all Slytherin, so somehow I feel like I didn't turn out right. Not even my name is right. All my relatives are named after stars or constellations, like Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Draco, Scorpius... And then I come along, and I'm Leonardo. What the hell, you know?"

"Well, 'Leo' is a constellation. You could just go by 'Leo', can't you?"

He thought to himself for a second, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! I never thought of that! You're smart, you know that?"

I'm not smart, you're just a dipshit.

"I'm glad I could help." I said. I searched the Slytherin table for that guy who winked at me. He seemed to be talking to a bunch of his Slytherin friends.

"Who are you looking at?" he said.

"That guy over there, talking with his huge group of friends. He's pretty hot."

"The blonde guy?"

"Yeah. He's pretty hot."

"Scorpius." He said.

"What?"

"That's his name. Scorpius Malfoy. He's my older brother."

"Really? Can you introduce me to him?"

"I'm his girlfriend, squib." Said a voice. I looked all around me, and no one was there.

"Behind you, squib." Said the voice. I turned around to see an ogre of a Slytherin woman, with long jet black hair, and eyeballs that sunk like rocks into her face. She didn't look too happy. I tried to think of a witty thing to say, but all that came out was

"Who are you?"

"Vincenta Goyle. Remember me, squib." I was getting pretty sick of her calling me a squib, So I tried to think of something funny to say about her name.

"Goyle, Like, a Gargoyle?"

Her beady eyes opened wide with surprise. "You talk big for a squib. Someone should put you in your place."

She began to stand up, and some of the Gryffindors from around the table moved away from the scene.

"Do you know what happened to squibs, like you, around 100 years ago?" I shook my head. "They were chopped up into bits, and fed to dogs. Not even like, healthy dogs, no. They were fed to the runts of the litter." She began to raise her wand at my throat. "100 years ago, If I wanted to, I could kill you right now, with a crowd this large, and no one would think twice about it. Not anyone."

"Centa, come on, no one chooses to be a squib." Said Leo. She looked at me for a bit, and then turned back to the wrinkly professor. "I'll spare you this time around, but next time, you won't be so lucky, so watch it."


	4. Chapter 4: Owl Jam?

After that cheerful scene, I was eager to head out, when wrinkles decided to screw everyone over with more announcements.

"This year, we have a special guest, who is going to give a speech!" I turned around and saw the whole school turn to each other and nod their heads. "Please give a round of applause for Owl Jam Irking!" The whole school stood up, and clapped their hands. Apparently, someone named "Owl Jam" coming to your school was a pretty big deal. I stood up and clapped as well. Owl Jam Irking was a pale woman who wore her blonde hair in a bun, and had almost like an axe wound down the middle of her face.

"What happened to her face?" I asked Leo.

"No one knows" Leo said. "I think it's just a deformity."

"As we all know," Began the woman. "You-Know-Who continues to inflict his horrors on the Wizards and Witches around the world. This has been going on for over 40 years, and over time, he is gradually getting weaker and weaker. The best that all of you can do, is to stay in your common rooms, and don't go around looking for trouble, and soon enough, our worries of You-Know-Who will be over with."

I raised my hand, and Owl Jam signaled me to ask my question."What should muggles do?" I asked. For some reason, I felt like it was my responibility to inform my friends at my old highschool about whatever is going on in the wizarding world.

"Muggles are completely safe. You don't need to worry about them." A smirk appeared on her face, like she was absolutely positive muggles would be safe.

Too positive.

Something's wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: They Are People

Herbology is first period, with professor Longbottom. Wow, Longbottom? No, seriously, LONGBOTTOM? Oh god, this made my day. I walked into the class. No one was there except for Scorpius, so I figured that I was early. I sat at the desk next to Scorpius, and tried to start up a conversation.

"So, um, you winked at me when I first came in to get sorted?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, lady. That head lice bit was funny. I just like jokes."

"Yeah, um, me too."

...Damn. I hate it when they just like my jokes.

I hesitated for a bit, and then said "It's okay. I was just curious, I mean, I know you have a girlfriend and all, so it's fine."

"That's a bummer isn't it?" he laughed. "Still," he said. "Don't get your hopes up. I mean, you're in Gryffindor. My father has a... thing with Gryffindors. He got angry even when Leonardo got sorted into Gryffindor, and this is his own flesh and blood, you know?"

"Well, what do YOU think of Gryffidors?" I said.

"Personally," he said. "I almost think that it's wrong to sort people in the first place. This is a school, you know? It's for learning but it's also a place to like... socialize, if you've been at the school long enough, Gryffindors only hang out with other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs with other Hufflepuffs, you know? Now, if no one was sorted, people wouldn't have any limits when it comes to socialization. And that's good for you when you're a kid. Like this, right here, A Slytherin and a Gryffindor talking to eachother humanely, without getting pissed off about muggle borns or politics or whatever. That's rare nowadays in a school like this. I don't see it as "he's a Gryffindor", or "she's a Ravenclaw" or whatever. I see it as just like, "They are people", you know?"

Man, his voice is so sexy. It's too bad he's done talking. "Yeah I understand." Okay, now I've responded. CONTINUE.

"Okay people settle down, get out your textbooks!" said Professor Longbottom. Great, he's here. Perfect timing, asshole. "Our first lesson is on Devil's Snare. Now who can remember what Devil's Snare absolutley cannot stand, unlike most other plants?"

"Sunlight!"

"Very good, Epsilon! five points to Gryffindor!"

"Professor Longbottom?" I asked.

"Yes Finn?" Haha, Finally! I needed someone to call me "Finn." I was so sick of being referred to as "Miss Jackson" or "Epsilon's Sister." I'm not a freaking "Jackson" dammit. I'm "Finn." Oh yeah, that's right, I was asking a question.

"Who is Owl Jam Irking?" I asked.

"She's a very recognized member of the Ministry of Magic." Said Professor Longbottom. "She's supposed to have single handedly stopped the muggles from worrying about You-Know-Who. I went to school with her, so I should know more about this, but I wasn't a very GOOD friend of hers, so I don't know as much as others might. But anyway, any HERBOLOGY related questions?"

"But Voldemort is still out there. Keeping muggles in the dark wont solve anything." A bunch of heads turned my way. Oh crap, I said Voldemort didn't I? Jesus. When I was a squib, no one cared about these things.

"Sit down, Finn. See me after class, oh yeah, and five points from Gryffindor."

I sat down, and Epsilon gave me a dirty look. This day somehow got worse.


	6. Chapter 6: Alone with Longbottom

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say Vold- um, You-Know-Who's real name. It's just I was so comfortable using it back when I was a squib."

Professor Longbottom laughed. "I was considered a squib as well, but my grandma would hit me if I said the word, so it didn't come as naturally to me."

"You were a squib?"

"Until right before I started right here at Eggwarts." He said.

"Ah, well, I just became a witch recently, so It's going to be a while until I can break that habit." Professor Longbottom laughed at this. Then I thought for a bit. I wanted to know a bit more about Owl Jam.

"So wait, if you went to Eggwarts, than this means Owl Jam Irking went to Eggwarts as well?"

"Yeah, she went to Eggwarts. She was brilliant."

"Is there anyone around who knows more about her?"

"Oh sure, definately. All the Weasleys should know who she is pretty well. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron Weasley can all tell some pretty interseting stories about her, I'm sure."

"How many Weasleys are there?"

"Oh god, don't even try to keep track Finn," laughed Professor Longbottom. "Just try to remember Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron. Those guys are all brothers, so any Weasley you see at this school, is a descendent of those five."

"Well, someone can not have the last name Weasley, and still be part of the Weasley family, like, if Bill, Charley, Percy, George, and Ron had a sister, maybe..."

"No sisters." he responded all of the sudden.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Well, that's that!

"Thanks Professor Longbottom, you're pretty cool." I said.

"Oh wait, Finn!" Said Professor Longbottom. "Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, should also know a good deal about Owl Jam Irking, and so should Vincenta's father, Gregory Goyle."


	7. Chapter 7: FYIAD

I went into the Gryffindor common room, and lied down, thinking about Owl Jam Irking, and who I should ask for information about her. How does someone stop god knows how many people from caring about something? It seemed that the only people worth talking to were the Scorpius's parents, a random Weasley, and Vincenta's Parents, and all were out of the question. Scorpius's parents apparently didn't "approve" of Gryffindors, I wouldn't be caught dead talking to a Weasley, and Vincenta's parents were VINCENTA's parents.

I pretty much gave up at this point, when I heard a crash, and about five or six ear splitting screams. The sum of the noises shook the whole castle.

It came from the class next door. History of Magic.

I was knocked off the couch, and fell towards the wall. I felt inside my pocket for my wand, and took it out. Everyone in the room I was in was too afraid to move. I was too, honestly, but I moved anyway. Someone could be hurt, or killed, and it seemed like if I was to move at any time at all, this would be it.

I crawled towards the classroom, and looked inside. The teacher, Professor Binns, who had probably been teaching since the stone ages, was sprawled out on the floor having a seizure. A group of terrified Hufflepuffs were huddled together in the corner, and Vincenta Goyle was cowering under her desk.

There was a dragon, a big burly dragon, with it's head inside the window. A few desks here and there were set aflame, and the dragon itself was shrieking like a maniac. I tried looking around it's neck for some sort of collar, to check if this dragon belonged to the school or not, but all I could see was an emblem shaped like a lightning bolt on it's chest.

Vincenta was freaking terrified, and turned to me and mouthed "GO AWAY NOW YOU SQUIB". I don't blame her, really, but I knew it was about time for me to stand up and do something. I pointed my wand at the dragon, and tried to remember a spell, an incantation or ANYTHING IN LATIN. I wondered how I could stop a dragon from setting things on fire. Fire is a dragon's main weapon, right? It's main, arms, right? so how could I get rid of that... How do I expel this? How do I... Expel it's arms... Expelli... Expelli... What the hell, I'll give it a shot.

"Expelliarmus!"

A sharp jet of red light headed right towards he face of the dragon. It shrieked with terror, and it pushed itself away from the castle walls. Unfortunately, it's wings were rather tattered, so it was lofty in flight. I checked out the window to get a glimpse of where it was headed, or who might have sent it here, but as soon as I had reached the window, the dragon had disappeared.

"HEY" said Vincenta. I turned to her. "Hello..." I said. I was shaking, and my nose was bleeding, but I was happy to be alive. I saved a whole roomful of people today. Noting she said could ever crumble the torch of a hero that was burning brightly inside me. Vincenta can ridicule me all she wants, I don't care anymore. She can call me a dork, or a squib, or-

"You were awesome back there."


	8. Chapter 8: Squinn and Centa

"So Centa," I asked, after a while, while walking around the Quidditch Field "Yeah, Squinn?" Squinn was the nick name she had given me after the whole bit with the dragon. She seemed a lot nicer after I saved her. "Your parents know Owl Jam Irking, right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, do your parents know how she did this? How the heck did she stop a whole bunch of people from knowing anything about what's going on?"

"Gosh, Squinn, why do you care. You're not a muggle anymore."

"Centa, the whole reason I care is because I'm not a muggle. Before I was a witch, I hardly cared about anything regarding the magical world. But now that I have this power, I can stop this from happening. I can stop the masses from being kept in the dark. For Owl Jam to go around hushing everything up isn't right. Even muggles have a right to know about what's really going on. I just need to know how she did it."

Vincenta started to look at me, and realized where I was coming from.

"Well, my parents did tell me that she was sort of a goody two shoes, and she wrote dumb little stories, like in a diary. I'm not sure if that helps, but that's all the info I have on her."

"Thanks Rose, this helps a lot, actually." Actually, maybe it didn't help at all, but at least I knew that Owl Jam enjoyed making up stories. Perhaps she wrote a book on muggle psychology. I'm going to check the library.


	9. Chapter 9: The Most Useless Book Ever

"Excuse me," I said. "I'm looking for books by Owl Jam Irking."

"Owl Jam?" inquired the librarian. Her eyes roamed around in her head a little bit, trying to put together what I was saying. "This doesn't seem like it's classroom material."

"Nonono, OWL JAM IRKING. You know, the person who's one of the main guys at the Ministry of Magic."

The librarians eyes brightened up. "Oh OWL JAM! Yes yes, I know who you mean. I'm not sure if she has ever written a book, actually. Let me do a search on the name."

Even though she was hard of hearing, you could tell that she was eager to help anyone who needed help finding a book. She pulled out her wand, and turned around in circles three times.

"Accio Libra pera Irking!" She shouted. One single book came slowly towards her., she took it, and opened it to see when it was last used. No one had ever bought it. "Well, this is the only book in the library written by anyone named Irking." She said. She handed me the book. It had a battered red cover, was titled "10,000 great Witches and Wizards, and their Birthdays." and underneath the title, it said "Have you ever wondered if you shared a birthday with a famous witch or wizard? Well open this book, and find out!" Wow. What a useless peice of crap. But hey, maybe it will help somehow.

I thanked the librarian, and headed out with my book. I wondered if any famous witches or wizards were born the same day as me. I opened the book to July 31st. There were only two.

JULY 31st

HARRY POTTER b.(1980) d.(1998) Victim of the 1998 Eggwarts Massacre

OWL JAM IRKING b.(1965) Acclaimed member of the Ministry of Magic

Dang!


	10. Chapter 10: October 23rd

I never thought I'd say this, but that book I bought is actually pretty cool. My friend Juliana was born the same day as Ronald Weasley, and my brother was born the same day as Hermione Granger. I spent the last five days asking when everyone's birthday was. "July 24th, that's Regulus Black!" "October 16th, that's the same day as Seamus Finningan!" "November 22nd? That's Lee Jordan!" Man, this is pretty fun. There's only one more person whose birthday I want to figure out, and that person is Scorpius Malfoy.

I spotted him in the astronomy tower. He was always up there if he wasn't in the Slytherin dorm. "Scorpius?" I called to him. He sort of jumped. "Jesus, Finn, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry. I just want to know when your birthday is. I have a big book full of famous witches and wizards and their birthdays, and I thought you might like to know if your birthday is the same as anyone's in here."

"Do October 23rd." He said. I flipped towards October, and then looked down towards the 23rd. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Regarded as one of the greatest wizards ever to have lived." I recited.

"Sweet." Said Scorpius. Sweet indeed.

I was walking back down to the Gryffindor common room, when I realized that today was October 18th. Scorpius's birthday is coming up. I should do something special for him. Maybe bake a cake, or give him a present. Maybe even throw a party! Yeah, that's it! I'll throw a surprise party, right here in the Gyffindor common room. I'll invite everyone, no matter what their house is or anything, because thats what Scorpius would like. and I'll tell the portrait of the fat lady to let everyone in, regardless of if they know the password. This will be great. I'm going to hand out the invitations right after I'm done with my potions homework.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Dumbledore

October 23rd came instantaneously. I stood at the door where people might walk in, and looked at all the decorating I did. I didn't use any magic or anything. I felt if I did use magic, it would be like cheating somehow. I thought it looked pretty good. I tried to make the room look like it was for Gryffindors, Slytherin's Ravenclaws AND Hufflepuffs, instead of just Gryffindors, but it wasn't so incredibly colorful that it would give you a seizure. There were packets of Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's every flavored Beans, and a keg of Butterbeer in the corner, and along the ceiling was one of those "Happy Birthday" signs, that are strung along the lights in muggle birthday parties. This was a great way to take a break from my research on Owl Jam Irking.

I looked in my bags for something nice looking to wear, but all that was in there were various ripped jeans and T shirts. I never once thought I'd throw a party for anyone, so I didn't pack a lot. There was always my Gryffindor robe, but I felt like wearing a Gryffindor robe, or any robe having anything to do with the Eggwarts houses sort of defeated the purpose. Then FINALLY after digging through all this ripped stuff, I found a nice lacy sort of top, that showed just the right amount of cleavage! Yay! I put this on, and then I put on these tight jeans, which looked great on me by the way.

There was a knock at the door. After getting my hair in the right position, I let the first guests in. When I opened the door, I saw him.

"Hey, Finn." Said Scorpius. I was stunned. HE came to my party. SCORPIUS came to my party. My lips tried to move, but they were frozen. I needed him to say something else.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry." I said, and I shut the door.

"Man, this is sweet!" He said, looking around. He noticed the Happy Birthday sign.

"Who's birthday is it?"

"It's yours, isn't it?"

"No it isn't. My birthday is in like... December."

"... I asked you when your birthday was, and you said October 23rd."

"No, I just asked you to say which famous people were born on October 23rd. I never said anything about it being my birthday."

"Why October 23rd?"

"I dunno. I just picked a random date."

Wow. All that work for nothing. Well, I guess we could celebrate Albus Dumbledore's birthday, even though he's been dead for 20 something years.


	12. Chapter 12: Bowling for Scorpius

More and more guests started to arrive. The first couple of guests were a bunch of Slytherin jocks who headed straight for the butterbeer. The next couple of guests were Fred Weasley and Epsilon, who started eating all the chocolate frogs. And I mean ALL the chocolate frogs. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs came in, and eventually the party got more and more full of various people whom I never really knew. I was sort of worried that this party was going to get out of hand, when there was a knock on the door. It was a very, very mad Vincenta, who was being restrained poorly by Leo.

Scorpius looked over, and saw Vincenta's bloodshot face.

"Oh god, what is it this time?" Scorpius said.

"I SAW YOU WITH HER ON THE ASTRONOMY TOWER YOU ASSHOLE!" Vincenta bellowed. Vincenta's eyes started to grow red with fury. Eventually, poor Leonardo couldn't hold on to her anymore, and he let go. Vincenta charged after Scorpius, reminiscent of a bowling ball headed towards a lone pin. Various portraits of famous Headmasters fell off of the walls one after another, due to Vincenta's powerful momentum. In two seconds flat, Scorpius was pinned down on the ground, with Vincenta's wand at his throat.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER?"

"What are you, on your period?" Retorted Scorpius.

"LISTEN, JERK, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT. WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT SQUIB AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER?"

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Barked Vincenta. The whole party seemed to forget what they were doing, and began to crowd around the two of them. "THAT IS IT." Barked Vincenta. "I'M SICK OF YOU. IT'S OVER."

A smirk came across Scorpius's face. "Okay then." He said. "If you insist."

"STOP SMILING! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU. DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"I get it, I get it." He said, exasperated. He squeezed out of Vincenta's grip, and headed outside. Vincenta scowled at him as he walked away. "GOOD RIDDANCE, JERK." She exclaimed.

She walked over to the couch, and sat down. If you were to listen carefully, you could hear her cry. It wasn't a big blubbering sob, like how you might have expected it to be. It sounded more like the coo of a dove.


	13. Chapter 13: A Doll's Eyes

When a person is crying, the first thing that comes out of their mouths when someone tries to comfort them, is "GO AWAY." But in reality, they're in a vulnerable state, and want someone to be there for them. That's how I feel whenever I cry, anyway. I applied this logic to Centa. Sure, she's a big loudmouthed bitch, but she's still a person with feelings.

I sat down next to her. Surprisingly, she didn't scream "GO AWAY" in an inhumane fashion. I think that this might have been the first time that has happened in history.

"You want to lie down somewhere?" I asked. She turned towards me, and nodded. I took her hand, and walked her over to my bed.

"If it makes you feel better," I began. "I didn't do anything with Scorpius. I never have."

"I know." She whimpered.

"Then why did you just-"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE." She bellowed. Soft tears started to run down her cheeks. "It's just, Scorpius is a hot guy, you know. He's sexier than anyone in the whole school, don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's very good looking."

"I know. And he's a GUY, you know? He'll screw anything that moves... this is why I HAVE to keep him on his toes... I HAVE to be a big loudmouthed bitch... I don't want to be a bitch, Finn... This isn't me..."

I turned to her for a second. Her eyeliner was dripping away. Her eyes looked better without the eyeliner. With the eyeliner on, her eyes gave off the illusion that they were sunk into her skull, but without the eyeliner, they almost looked like the eyes of a fragile glass doll. Maybe that's the sort of person Vincenta really is. A fragile person.


	14. Chapter 14: Leo's Important News

"I'm going to go find Scorpius and apologize." Said Vincenta, wiping away her tears. "Maybe he'll agree to stay friends."

I nodded, and walked her to the door. The party had sort of died down. A Slytherin Jock was passed out in the corner with a pint of vodka clutched in his hands, and Epsilon was laying on his stomach, moaning in pain because he ate half his weight in chocolate frogs. The only person still there was Leo, who was cleaning up. That's nice of him.

"Thanks for everything," said Vincenta. "I'm looking forward to the next one."

I didn't remember anything about a "next one", but I nodded, and said that she was welcome any time. I turned around, and Leo was there.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" He said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, not here, but like, in your room?"

"Is that allowed?"

"Probably not, but it's important. Um, but like, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Nonono, it's fine." I said.

I went up the stairs, towards the girls dormitory. Leo was shaking. It must have been pretty important. We reached the top of the stairs, and I sat on my bed. Leo sat down right next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just stared. I tried to break our eye contact, but his eyes kept managing to find mine again. His eyes were different than Scorpius's. Scorpius's eyes were grey, like a suave sort of James Bond sort of guy, but Leo's eyes were like an ocean blue. Like an innocent child. After I realized he had been staring for a while, I asked what was on my mind.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"It's because I want to kiss you."

"WHAT?"

"But you know, only like, if you want to."

I stared back at him for a bit, and his eyes stared back into mine. He was smiling. He was one of those guys who looked cute when he smiled. Oh god, I think I might like him. Now that I'm looking at him directly, he's pretty cute. He might even be hot. NO NO, snap out of it, Finn. He's not your type. In the end you'll just end up hurting him. He's a Gryffindor, after all.

But does being a Gryffindor or a Slytherin really matter? Somehow I don't see it as "he's a Gryffindor", or "she's a Ravenclaw" or whatever. I see it as just like, "They are people", you know?

Hey wait a minute, I remembered someone said to me once. Who was it? Was it a teacher? or was it a relative? I totally blanked out. All that was on my mind was Leo.

I put my arms around his neck. He was warm. He smiled when I touched him. I almost wish that he would stop smiling. It's starting to make me want to kiss him, or maybe that's what I wanted all along. His face got closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes, and it was over.

"There. Now what were you going to tell me?"

"I love you."

My eyes opened wide when I heard this. He didn't just say what I think he said, did he? I had to make sure. Maybe he said something else, you never know.

"Sorry, what?"

"I love you. You're pretty, and smart, and you're just the right sort of the person I always envisioned myself ending up with. I knew it, the second I saw you walk down the Grand Hall. Ever since I met you, I've been wanting to get to know you more and more. I had this dream, where I took off my-"

I kissed him before he could go any further. This was the best October 23rd I've ever had.


End file.
